


Not with a Bang

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, End of the World, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: [Julius End]Ludger has made his choice, for better or for worse. He isn't going to go out with a whimper or a bang. If he is going to die, it is going to be in the arms of the brother he made this choice for.





	Not with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than I wished, but I'm just happy to have something to post since my writing has been so sporadic lately. I have been jumping from idea to idea with no real motivation to actually put them into words

Ludger understands Victor now. Victor was willing to kill off his friends in order to protect Elle. This isn't the same, but it's a strange reflection. In essence, Ludger is damning Elle, but Ludger has had just enough time to learn to love his daughter while he has known and loved Julius for what might as well have been his entire life. He understands why Victor could tell the world to shove it; if it means saving his brother, he's fine watching the world burn.

It's a painful ordeal, murdering his friends. It would be easier if Julius helped, but he understands that too. This is his decision and his alone. It is painful but not challenging as it should be, fighting off eight opponents at once. Unlike him, they don't have the resolve to take the life of a friend. Although they were fine with the idea of killing the stranger their friend calls brother. One by one his friends fall, and by the end of it his face is wet with both blood and tears. 

He crouches down by Julius, touches over him to make sure he's still safe. His hand stays at his darkened hand, an injury beyond repair. His face is wet again. 

The thumb of Julius’ good hand swipes at his cheek. “You must be in so much pain.” It's the first thing he's said since asking Ludger to kill him. 

He is, in more ways than one. How did things end up this way? “I had to,” he says, his voice brittle.

“Oh, Ludger. Whatever will I do with you?”

Their hands are still on each other and Julius’ eyes lack any fear or judgment, 

only hollow acceptance. Ludger realizes he understands his decision because he is the same. He would burn the world, along with himself, for Ludger's sake.

Ludger presses a kiss to his lips, not caring what anyone thinks. For the first time, Julius must not either because the hand on his cheek stays put and his lips move with his.

People are giving them horrified looks and whispering but that should be expected when the ground is still littered with bodies, so what harm is one more added offense? 

Ludger refuses to let his hand go the entire long trudge home. 

There they are met at their door with a paper sack full of tomatoes and cheese with a note signed by Nova. Ludger is glad that she did not wait around for them because even though he knows this could be his last time seeing her he does not think he is in any shape for pretenses. Not to mention he is still covered in the blood of his friends.

He only takes enough time to place the sack on the kitchen counter before he rounds on Julius and pushes him hard against the front door. Julius meets his gaze, mouth opening to say something, but Ludger smashes their lips together before he has the chance. He’s desperate, more desperate than he has ever felt before. Julius always had reasons on the tip of his tongue for them to hold themselves back even behind closed doors, but Ludger is not in any mood to listen to them, not anymore. There may not even be a tomorrow at this point. 

Rollo rubs his soft fur against their legs begging for attention, but he ignores him entirely because Julius’ hands are gripping at his shoulders and he is kissing him back just as desperately. 

“Ludger,” he finally breathes when Ludger lets him.

“Julius,” he whispers back, pushing even closer which nudges Rollo in the process. The cat gives an annoyed yelp as Julius sighs. He moves one hand from his shoulder to his cheek once more. “You’ve grown so much. I always thought I had to protect you, but look at you now.” Ludger lowers his eyes, but Julius stoops his head down to catch his gaze. “You have made your own chooses, for good or for bad. I always did whatever I thought was best for you, but for today, what could very well be my last, I am going to make my own decision as well.”

Ludger’s chest flutters and he kisses him again. It’s sweet and savory all at the same time, the taste as well as the feeling circulating with his blood flow. He has murdered his friends, damned the world, and cut off his own future, but for the first time in his life, things feel right. It is a sick giddiness in his stomach churning along with lust. Julius is here and he is his, for once in full.

The hand on his cheek moves over his back down to the hem of his shirt to reach skin. Honestly, it's a simple contact but it's more than he's been allowed till now and he presses himself forward in response. Their bodies are meshed up against the door. Julius’ hand moves higher, lifting his shirt in the process, and Ludger nudges his leg between Julius’ swallowing his responsive groan. 

His brother breaks their kiss to stare at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Ludger.” The sound melts over him like rich chocolate and he wants to drown in it. If they must die, let it be from this. 

“Brother,” he gasps back in a weak attempt at conveying his desperation.

It didn't matter if he truly understands or not, because he leads him by the hand to his own bedroom. Not bothering to shut the door, he pushes him down on the bed. “Brother,” Julius echoes, tracing his bad hand along the crook of his neck. Rollo batts at the edge of the bedsheets, but they both ignored him, gazes locked. “Do you have any idea how badly I have wanted this?”

Ludger smirks and catches a blackened finger between his lips. “I have a pretty good idea.”

 

The world doesn't end with a whimper or a bang. The end creeps in silently when the world is asleep. Not a single soul fights the inevitable. Two brothers lay wrapped in each other's arms, with a cat squished up against their legs. These two alone know of their imminent demise, but for them there is no fear, no tears, not even a regret. For they are together, and together they shall be.


End file.
